data the demon android of star fleet
by stigbot567
Summary: A DOWNLOAD ERROR CAUSES DATA TO BECOME SWEENY TODD THE DEMON BARBER OF FLEET STREET RATED M FOR HOLOGRAPHIC AND ACTUAL CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek tng or any characters mentioned ,nor do I own Sweeny Todd or any characters mentioned if I did what happens at the end of the movie and stage show wouldn't have end the way it did .

Summary: a download error causes data to become Sweeny Todd the demon barber of Fleet Street. Rated m for holo and actual character deaths)

a/n : to get a sense of what data looks like as Sweeny Todd see Johnny deep's portal of him in the movie & also do the same for the songs. Please enjoy .

"Commander Data accompany me to my ready room"

"Yes Capitan"

"Number one you have the bridge"

"Yes Capitan"

As an ensign took the androids place picard and data made their way to picard's ready room the door slid open sensing the presence of the two crewmen picard entered and sat in his chair behind his desk data had followed and just stood in front of picard's desk "please take a seat"

"Yes sir"

"Now doctor crusher has informed me that you have been showing a keen interest in earth musicals of the late 19th -20th century's"

"That is correct sir I am currently studying one called Sweeny Todd"

"Arr the demon barber of Fleet Street"

"Yes sir"

"And what do you make of it?"

"I'm still uncertain"

"How so?"

"I'm not sure of the morale of the story on seems to imply revenge one seem to imply hope I'm not sure which one it come under"

"Well I have an idea how about you actually live it out on the holo-deck"

"But sir that would intervene with my duties"

"Nonsense you on holyday as of when you entered this room, I've booked holo-deck three for you to use for as long as you need."Picard ran his fingers over the keyboard in front of him "and a set of clothes has been replicated for you in your size that should fit the time period well. Now then get going"

"Sir?"

"You heard me get going your on holyday" Picard chuckled to him self after the android had left

The turbo lift came to a stop on the holo decks the door slid open and the android stepped out, data was dressed in a white Victorian gentlemen's shirt a brown waist coat black trousers he had put a white streak in his hair as he had seen in a picture.

He headed for holo-deck three data stopped in front of holo-deck three's console "computer load earth musicals of the late 19th-20th centuries"

"Command confirmed loaded earth musicals of the late 19th-20th centuries"

"List programmes for earth musicals of the late 19th-20th centuries"

"Command confirmed." A list of programmes ran down the console monitor

"Computer stop load Sweeny Todd demon barber of fleet street."

"Programme loaded enter when ready" data walked toward the door and it slid open data entered the room and found him self on a 19th century cargo galleon

"You all right Mr .t?"

"Perfectly fine thank you"

"Where you headed to Mr Todd?"

"London I have some unfinished business"_ so I'm the main character Sweeny Todd interesting _"computer download Sweeny Todd's personality and song list involving Sweeny Todd."

"Downloading now." As the computer was downloading the whole of enterprise shook violently.

"Commander Worf situation report."

"Superficial damage shields operating at 100% efficiency"

"Commander le forge what's you situation down there?"

"Minimal damage captain the shaking is due solar flare activity from that near by sun although hold on ...ah shit."

"What's wrong commander?"

"Holo-deck 3 is sealed shut we can't get in or out"

"That's the holo-deck commander data's on what programmes running?"

"Err... that would be sweeny Todd demon barber of Fleet Street."

Picard sighed "I knew it."The captain said then pressed his com badge "commander data do you read me?"

"Who's this?"

"It's me commander, its captain Jean Luke Picard of the USS starship enterprise of the united federation of planets"

"I don't know you"

"Commander Data report"

"No not data that man is dead its Todd now Sweeny Todd and he will have his revenge" with that the comms went dead

….

After the ship stopped shaking commander data pulled him self off the floor of the holographic ship's deck

"Downloading error, files corrupted compensating download complete" commander data's comm Badge beeped data looked at it strangely then he pressed it

"Who is this?"

"It's me commander, Captain Jean Luke Picard of the USS starship enterprise of the united federation of planets."

The name sounded familiar to the android as if he should know that name and distinctive voice

"I don't know you"

"Commander data report." Again this name of data sounded as if it should be familiar to him as if it was something important specifically to him and he made the assumption that he must mean him but that wasn't who he was that wasn't his name at least not any more

" no not data that man is dead it's Todd now Sweeny Todd and he will have his revenge." Todd turned off his comm badge and walked to the bow of the ship as he walked to the bow he heard his friend of the past weeks singing and he moved to were he was at the port side of the bow

"but there's no place like London" Todd moved closer he had heard the song sang before and he knew how it went but he added his own twist to it

"no there's no place like London."

"Mr Todd?"

"you are young life has been kind to you,

…you will learn for I to have sailed the world

and the cruelty of man is as wondrous as Peru but

there's no place like London

there's a hole in the world like a grate black pit and

the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals

aren't worth what a pig could spit and It goes by

the name of London."

"What makes you say that Mr Todd ?"

"there was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful

a foolish barber and his wife she was his reason and his life

and she was beautiful…. and she was virtuous.  
And he was naïve."

" Is everything alright Mr. Todd?"

"There was another man who saw  
that she was beautiful...  
A pious vulture of the law  
who, with a gesture of his claw,  
removed the barber from his plate!  
Then there was nothing but to wait!  
And she would fall!  
So soft!  
So young!  
So lost  
and oh, so beautiful"

The ship docked and the two gentlemen disembarked from the ship and Todd's friend asked his question "And what of the girl mister Todd did she succumb?"

"Oh that was many years ago I doubt any one would know."

"I want to thank you for your kindness Antony if it weren't for you I would still be lost at sea I dare say"

"Will I see you again Mr Todd?"

"You can find me if you like around fleet street I should much wonder"

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No your alright I need to reacquaint myself."

"Mr Todd?"

"these once familiar streets are now foreign to me and filled with ghost's every single on of them" Todd walked off down an alleyway muttering away to him self "there's a hole in the world like a grate black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and it goes by the name of London." Todd made his way through the streets and came across his old house the bottom had been converted into a pie shop the sign above it read mrs Lovett's pie shop so he made his way in. the bell above the door rang and a woman with black hair who Mr Todd could only assume was Mrs Lovett she hadn't noticed him come in and he was just standing there mrs Lovett was cutting pastry or meat he couldn't really tell at that distance, Mr Todd was about to leave and she noticed him and gasped "A customer!,

Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry?  
You gave me such a, fright, I thought you was a ghost  
Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down, sit!  
All i meant is that i haven't seen a customer for weeks  
Did you come in for a pie sir?  
Do forgive me if my head's a little vague  
What was that?  
But you'd think we had the plague.  
From the way that people  
keep avoiding!  
No you don't!  
Heaven knows I try, sir!  
But there's no one comes in even to inhale!  
Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you I can hardly blame them!  
These are probably the worst pies in London.  
I know why nobody cares to take them!  
I should know!  
I make them!  
But good? No...  
The worst pies in London...  
Even that's polite! The worst pies in London!  
If you doubt it take a bite!  
Is that just, disgusting?  
You have to concede it!  
It's nothing but crusting!  
Here drink this, you'll need it.  
The worst pies in London  
And no wonder with the price of meat  
what it is  
when you get it.  
Never thought I'd live to see the day.  
Man'd think it was a treat  
findin' poor  
animals  
what are dyin' in the street.  
Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop.  
Does a business, but I notice something weird.  
Lately, all her neighbours' cats have disappeared.  
Have to hand it to her!  
What a course,  
enterprise!  
Poppin' pussies into pies!  
Wouldn't do in my shop!  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!  
And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick.  
No denying times is hard, sir!  
Even harder than the worst pies in London.  
Only lard and nothing more-  
Is that just revolting?  
All greasy and gritty?  
It looks like it's molting!  
And tastes like...we'll pity.  
A woman alone...with limited wind  
And the worst pies in London!

.mrs Lovett stopped singing and talked to him "Ah sir,  
Times is hard. Times is hard."  
mr Todd asked a question "Isn't that a room up there over the shop? If times are  
so hard, why don't you rent it out? That should bring  
in something."  
mrs Lovett answered him quickly "Up there? Oh, no one will go near it People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago something happened up there. Something not very nice."mrs Lovett began to sing

"There was a barber and his wife.  
And he was beautiful...  
A proper artist with a knife,  
but they transported him for life.  
And he was beautiful...  
mrs Lovett stopped singing and spoke again  
"Barker his name was.  
Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?" mr Todd asked

"Foolishness…" mrs Lovett started to sing again

"He had this wife, ya see.  
Pretty little thing,  
silly little nit.  
Had her chance for the moon on a string...  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
There was this judge, ya see...  
Wanted her like mad!  
Everyday he sent her a flower  
But did she come down from her tower?  
Sat up there and sulked by the hour  
Still she wouldn't budge from her  
Poor fool!  
Ah, but there was worse yet to come  
Pure thing!  
Well, Beadle calls on her all poor light  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her, is all contrite.  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight.  
She must come straight to his house tonight!  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
Of course when she goes there...  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
They're having this ball all in masks.  
There's no one she knows there!  
Poor dear!  
Poor thing!  
She wonders, tormented and drinks!  
Poor thing!  
The judge has repented, she thinks.  
Poor thing!  
"Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks...  
He was there, alright!  
Only not so contrite!  
She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see.  
And everyone thought it so droll.  
They figured she had to be daft, ya see.  
So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see!  
Poor soul!  
Poor thing!"

"NO!" mr Todd shouted "Would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you. Benjamin Barker." Mrs Lovett said

"No! Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now - Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge"

"Commander le forge what's going on with data any ideas"

"Not yet captain"

"Why dose he think that he is Sweeny Todd?"

"hold on ok here we go according to the computer log to get into character apparently it looks like data was downloading Sweeny Todd's personality and the song list when the solar flare hit and it must of scrambled data's memory and filled it with Sweeny Todd's instead"

"Any idea on how to get the old data back and how do we get him out of the holo deck when we do?"

"Well it looks like he is just going to have to complete the programme then the doors will open."

"Acknowledged picard out."

Where's Lucy where's my wife?

"Done herself in fortnight back tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't have it"

"How?"

"Poison arsenic form the apothecary around the corner…. He's got your daughter locked up."

"Who?"

"Judge Turpin."

" 15 years I was locked up 15 years on a false charge with the dream of seeing my wife and my daughter again wondering how would she look and he has taken all that away from me …he will pay for this I promise you that .

Take me up to the room above this shop I want to say hello to my old friends"

"Your friends"

My razors although I wouldn't blame you if you have sold them they would fetch a pretty penny the blades are chased silver after all"

Funny you should mention them I hid them when they came for your daughter follow me ." mrs Lovett said leading him up the stairs "here we go under the floor boards" Sweeny Todd bent down and removed them from the floor board and opened the box he lifted them in and he started to sing

"These are my friends.  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine...  
How he smiles in the light.  
My friend.  
My faithful friend...  
Speak to me friend.  
Whisper...  
I'll listen.  
I know, I know you've been locked  
out of sight  
all these years, like me  
My friend...  
well I've come home to find you waiting.  
Home and we're together!  
And we'll do wonders.  
Won't we?  
You there, my friend?

Mrs. Lovett chimed in quietly

"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd  
If you only knew, Mr. Todd  
Ooh, Mr. Todd." Mrs Lovett touched Sweeny's shoulder

"You're warm in my hand.  
You've come home!  
Always had a fondness for you, I did."  
at the same time as mrs Lovett quietly sang her peace that she added Sweeny Todd was singing at the same time

"Come let me hold you.  
Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand.  
My friend!  
My clever friend..." Sweeny Todd paused and Mrs. Lovett started to sing again this time load enough for Sweeny to hear

"Never you fear, Mr. Todd  
You can move in here, Mr. Todd  
Mr. Todd, splendors.  
You never have dreamed  
all your days  
will be yours!  
I'm your friend  
and you're mine!  
Don't they shine beautiful?  
Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T." Then Sweeny Todd sang quietly again

"Rest now, my friends.  
Soon, I'll unfold you.  
Soon you'll know splendors  
You never have dreamed  
all you days,  
my lucky friends  
'Til now your shine was merely silver.  
Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies... leave me" he said as he stopped singing and mrs Lovett left the room then Sweeny stood up holding the razor up to the sky and proclaimed  
"At last! My arm is complete again"

**First chapter hope you liked it please r&r next chapter up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek tng or any characters mentioned ,nor do I own sweeny todd or any characters mentioned if I did what happens at the end of the movie and stage show would end the way it did .

Summary : a download error causes data to become sweeny todd the demon barber of fleet street.( rated m for holo and actual character deaths )

a/n :(a) to get a sence of what data looks like as sweeny todd see johny depp's portail of him in the movie & also do the same for the songs. Please enjoy (b) i'm Apologiesing for the jumpy ness of the text of the last chapter that has been fixed in this chapter.

here we are chapter two as promised

councillor troy walked in to the captains raedy room and started to speak with picard "I 'm worried captain ."

"really councillor what about?" picard asked

"well sir quite frankly it's about data what if the data we all know and love is gone ?." diana asked

"I have had these thoughts as well as you may well all ready know." The half betaziod nodded

" but I think that data is just lost in his own mind I mean we still don't know fully how datas mind operates and he could be just shut down and being stored in in the back some were just waiting to be woken up again ."

"maybe captian."

…..

the door to mrs Lovett's pie shop flew open the bell nearly knocked of it's screws in was antony panting and raving about some girl. "Mr Todd you have to help me sir there's this girl she's a shy and lonely girl she's kept locked up like a prisoner." Sweeny interrupted him "calm down my boy take a deep breath count to ten and then slowly tell me what's wrong."

"there's this girl mister Todd she's beautiful ,she's shy and lonely by the looks of her, she s kept locked up by this horrible men he keeps her like a prisoner, she dropped this key out the window at my feet so it proves Joanna wants me to rescue her"

"Joanna ?" Sweeny asked

"that's her name sir but I need some where to keep her till the coach arrives ."

"is see kept locked up by judge turpin by any chance?" Sweeny asked

"yes sir how do you know?"

"never mind that now, rescue your fair maiden bring her here where she can stay until you bring her ,her carriage to Whisk her away off into the sunset." Sweeny said

"thank you mr Todd surely there isn't a more gracious or generous a man as you in all of London sir ."

that's very kind of you antony know go rescue your woman there isn't much time ."

antony rushed out the door mrs Lovett had placed a drink of gin on the table and Sweeny took a seat then asked "Now how do I find the judge?" as he took a swig of gin

"follow me it should be about time now." The two of them left the shop it had been a funny couple of days yesterday had saw mr Todd come back to his old house and meet mrs Lovett. Wanting revenge for what had happened to him and he found that his wife has died and his daughter is held captive by the judge who had sent him away all those years ago .today he was on his Sweeny Todd followed mrs Lovett to a marked full of stalls selling allsorts and a big one caught his eye it said mr Pirelli.

"the beadle Bamford hangs around here this time of day." A fan fare blared and a kid came out banging a drum

"Ladies and gentlemen!  
May I have your attention, please!  
Do you wake every morning in shame and despair,  
to discover your pillow is covered with hair,  
or what not should be there?

Well, ladies and gentlemen,  
From now on you can waken at ease!  
You need never again have a worry or care,  
I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare.  
Gentleman, you are about to see something  
wot rose from the dead!  
On the top of my head

T'was Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir,  
That's what did the trick, sir,  
True, sir, true.  
Was it quick sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir,  
Just like an elixir  
Ought to do!

how about a bottle mister?  
only costs a penny guaranteed.

Does Pirelli's  
Stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir,  
'Tis unique.

Rub a minute  
Stimulatin', i'nt?  
Soon you'll have to thin it  
Once a week!

Sweeney Todd piped up trying to dissuade the potential mugs

"pardon me ma'm what's that awful stench?"

Mrs. Lovett also joined in with this dissuading

"are we standing near an open drench?"

the kid tried his best to keep the potential customers interested

"Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
anything will slick, sir, suits brass, curls

Try Pirelli's  
when they see how thick, sir  
you can have your pick, sir,  
of the girls!

Wanna buy a bottle misses?

Sweeney Todd recived a bottle of the so called elixir and said loudly

"What is this?"

Mrs. Lovett repeated Todd's question

"What is this?"

Sweeney Todd opened the top he sniffed and said

"Smells like piss"

Mrs. Lovett smelled and repeated mr Todd's statement

"Smells like, ew!"

mr todd announced his discovery

"looks like piss this is piss. piss with ink"

Mrs. Lovett said to people by her

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear"

the kid tried again to keep the crowd interested and a way from the gentleman and lady telling the truth

"Let pirelli's activate your roots, sir"

Sweeney Todd carried on his onslaught

"keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through"

The boy tryed a rebuttal

"you're scared Pirelli's is ustable and of it,  
ladies seem to love it"

Mrs. Lovett said to the crowd

"Flies do too."

A man flamboyantly dressed steps out and begins to sing

"I am Adolfo Pirelli  
Da king of da barbers  
Da barber of kings  
E Buon Giorno, good day  
I blow you a kiss

And I, da so famous Pirelli  
I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say  
My elixir is piss!  
Who says this?

Sweeny Todd piped up and moved forward in the crowd and confront him face to face  
"I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but  
an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings,yet I wager that I can shave a  
cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. You see these razors" Sweeny Todd turned to show the crowd "I wager these against five pounds that you are no match sir. Either accept my challenge or reveal your self to be a fraud."

PIRELLI spoke to the crowd  
"You hear dis foolish man? Now please you will see how he will regret his folly!" as he said this he twirled his cape around and threw it behind him

TODD spoke to the crowd now  
"Who's for a free shave? Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

BAMFORD spoke  
"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbours! The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!"  
pirelli got his young assistant and go him to hold the leather sharpener for his razor and started quickly sharpening his blade slicing into the kids hand with each downward stroke, mr todd just slowly sharpened his razor checking it every so often

PIRELLI saterted to sing

"Now signorini, signori  
We mix-a da lather  
But first-a you gather"  
mr pirelli quickly shoved soap lather on to the mans face  
"Around signorini, signori  
You looking a man  
Who had-a da glory  
To shave-a da pope"

todd was still sharpening his razor

"Misterr Sweeney, whoever  
I beg-a da pardon  
You'll probably say-a it was only a cardinal

Nope!  
It was-a da pope!

To shave-a da face  
To cut-a da hair  
Require a grace  
Require da flare

For if-a you slip  
You nick da skin  
You clip-a da chin  
You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair

sweeny todd polished his razor blade on the edge of the cuff of his jacket

"To shave-a da face  
Or even a part  
Widout it-a smart  
Require da heart

Not just-a da flash  
It take-a Panash  
It take-a da passion for da art"

sweeny todd applied the soap lather to the guys face

"To shave-a da face  
To trim-a da beard  
To make-a da bristle  
Clean like a whistle  
Dis is from early infancy  
Da talent give to me by God

It take-a da skill  
It take-a da brains  
It take-a da will  
To take-a da pains  
It take-a da pace

It take-a da grace"

as mr Pirelli held this note Sweeny Todd made about five moves with his razor and he was finished beadle BAMFORD said  
"The winner--is Todd!"

mr pirelli turned and bowed to sweeny todd and said " I bow to a skill far grater than my own."

Sweeny Todd just stood still and said " the five pounds."

Sweeny Todd stepped down the steps of the stand mr pirelli kicked the kid into the area behind the Curtain and preceded to beat him

Mrs Lovett gave Sweeny back his long black coat as a well to do about himself man came up and spoke to Sweeny "arh mr todd you very skilled with a knife to you have your own astablisment?"

"he sure does ." mrs Lovett said " mr Sweeny Todd's gents barber shop it's above my meat pie emporium in fleet street"

"well be sure to see me there some time"

"it would be a pleasure sir" Sweeny Todd said to him and then he spotted the beadle "I would like to thank you for judging the contest you are a wise and passive judge."

Always glad to oblige my friends and neighbours, your premises are in fleet street yes?"

" that is correct sir above mrs Lovett's pie shop ."

" well then be sure to see me there before the week is out."

" it would be a pleasure and when you do I can guarantee with out a penny's charge the closest shave you'll ever know ." the beadle smiled that cruel smile of his that is created by his thin lips

….

councillor troy came into the captains ready room and proseeded to speak to picard "Captian I've just gone over the holo programme for sweeny todd and …."

" what is it councillor?" picard asked

" the computer has cast you as judge turpin and me as mrs Lovett ." the concuillor replied

"whats you point councillor ?" picard asked again getting a little Impatiencent

" my point captian is that if he dose finish the story and comes out of the story still as sweeny todd well he's not going to know the diffence and frankly capitain we both know what happens to our characters at the end of the story ." councillor troy said and captain picard got what the half betaziod was on about

"yes I see councillor we must find away to stop him completing the story or at least the original story." the captain said

"captain what do you mean ?" it was diana's turn to ask the questions

"if we could some how get you into the holo deck and have you take on the role of mrs Lovett delete the holo character of her and then convince him some how not to kill your character off and get data back." the captain was saing

" but me captain?" diana asked butting in

" it has to be you I can't be me my character has to die ." picard said

"I see captain ." diana said acepting his desision

"I'll get jordie to look into it right away ." the captain said and with that the councillor left the room

….

It's not much of a chair but it'll do. Was was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day long he did till half his leg give  
out with gout.  
"Why dose the beadle not come , before the week is out that's what he said ."

"well he may do it's only Tuesday ."mrs Lovett broke into song

"Easy now,  
Hush, love, hush,  
Don't distress yourself,  
What's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts  
Nice and lush,  
Wait.

Hush, love, hush,  
Think it through.  
Once it bubbles, then  
What's to do?  
Watch it close.  
Let it brew.  
Wait.

I've been thinkin' flowers,  
Maybe daisies,  
To brighten up the room!  
Don't you think some flowers,  
Pretty daisies,  
Might relieve the gloom?  
Ah, wait,  
Love, wait."

Sweeney Todd asked  
And the judge? When will I get to him?

Mrs. Lovett answered  
Can't you think of nothin' else?  
Always broodin' away on your wrongs  
what happened heaven knows how many years ago!

"Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
Now goes quickly, see  
Now it's past!  
Soon will come,  
Soon will last.  
Wait.

Don't you know,  
Silly man?  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan!  
All good things  
Come to those who can  
Wait."

Gillyflowers, maybe, 'Stead of daisies...I dunno though...What do you think?" Sweeny moved to the window and saw Mr Pirelli coming through the archway out side and he was heading for the shop. " hello what's he doing here?"Mrs Lovett asked stepping next to Sweeny

"I'll find out keep the boy down stairs ."

" alright." Mrs Lovett walked out side and down the steps

"Sonora is mr Todd around ?"

"Yeah his up stairs oh but look at him," mrs Lovett said nodding to the boy "do you mind If I give him a nice meat pie?"

"si, si what ever you want." Mr Pirelli went up the stairs and in to the shop of Sweeny Todd "mr Todd ."

"mr Pirelli ."Sweeny said and Pirelli dropped his Italian accent

"call me Davey. Davey Collins is the name when it's not professional ." Sweeny looked puzzled "and I'll be having my five pounds back if you don't mind."

"on what grounds ?"

"on the ground that you entered our bet under false circumstances, you don't recognise me do you? I didn't recognise you myself tell you the truth but I remember these." Davey said holding one of Sweeny Todd's razors " then it came to me . I used to sit right here." He said sitting down " watching you work with dreams of be coming a barber myself, Benjamin barker so form now on I'll be taking half your earnings unless of course you want me to go and inform the beadle, what do you say now" he put his Italian accent back on "mr Sweeny Todd ha ha hah ha ha ha" sweeny went mad and bashed mr Pirelli's head in with the iron kettle he then hid his body in a trunk then he heard movement and a raised voice so he moved and hid his slightly bloody sleave pouring a drink then the door burst open the kid toby rushed in speking quickly "mr pirelli you've got an appointment ."

"mr Pirellis been called away."Sweeny told the lad

" oh well I'd better stay here and wait for him to come back." toby said resting against the cest by the door

" why don't you wait down stairs ?" Seeny asked noticing pirellis hand sticking out the cest that he had been put in not two moments ago

" no I'd best stay here ." toby said not wanting to get into any trouble he moved along the cest towards pirellis hand

" I understand it that mrs Lovett has given you a pie ."Sweety said to toby

" yes sir she's a real lady." toby answered

"That she is, now if I know growing boys there's always room for more pie" Sweeny said to toby trying to encourage the boy to leave the shop and go back down stairs

"Yes sir ,but I'd best stay here other wise it will be a lashing he's a right one with the lashings." toby said thoughtfuly

"Tell you what why don't you go down and tell mrs Lovett that I said you could have a nice big tot of gin." sweeny said as a last ditch attempt to get shot of the boy, The boy gasped

"Thank you sir" the boy ran out the door and down the stairs . Sweeny Todd walked over to the chest opened the chest and mr Pirelli was coming to and Sweeny grabbed his hair and ran his razor over his throat slicing it and mr Pirelli slid back into the chest.

As he did the door to the shop opened that boy's drinking me out of house and home when's mr Pirelli coming back?" mrs Lovett asked

"he wont be coming back mr Todd said and then mrs Lovett noticed the blood stain, the stain had gotten noticeably bigger from the blood from mr Pirellis throat

"you've gone mad? Killing a man that's done you no harm"

" he recognised me from the old days tried to blackmail me wanted half my earnings"

"oh that's all right then for a moment there I thought you'd lost your marbles"

Sweeny moved to the window and saw the judge and the beadle

" the judge"

"get out, get out" mrs Lovett left the room and a few minuets later judge turpin came in

"mr Todd?"

"at you service, what an honour to receive your patronage m'lord"

"you know me ?"

"who in this wide world doesn't know the grate judge turpin."

"these premises are hardly prepossessing and yet the beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city ."

" that is gracious of him what can I do for you today a stylish friming of the hair ?or a soothing skin massage ?"

" you see sir a man infatuate with love

her ardent and egger slave

so fetch the pomade and pumis stone and lend me a more seductive tone a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne but first sir I think a shave." Judge turpin went and sat down in the chair and Sweeny said to him " the closest I ever gave." Sweeny then whistled

" in a merry mood today Mr Todd?" Sweeny sang

"tis your delight sir catcheing fire form one man to the next ." judge turpin sang also

"tis true sir love can still inspire to make the blood to pound ,the hart leap higher what more" sweeny joined in "what more can man require?" then sweeny sang on his own

"more than love sir?" judge turpin answered with a question

"what sir?" sweeny answered

"women"

"ar yes women"

"pretty women"

judge turpin started humming and sweeny whistled again after they both stopped sweeny turned to his razors and he picked one up and sang quietly

"now then my friends

now to your purpose

be patient enjoy it

revenge carn't be taken in haste."

The judge piped up just as Sweeny was about to slice his throat singing

"Make haste and if we wed you'll be commended sir."

"my lord….And who may it be said is your intended sir?"

"My ward.  
And pretty as a rose bud" the judge answered

"Pretty as her mother?" Sweeny asked quietly

"Hmm? What was that?" the judge asked

Sweeney Todd said to the judge  
"Nothing sir. Nothing." And started to sing again

"Pretty women  
fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing...  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women,

Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them chills the air.  
Pretty women"

"Silhouetted..."the judge chimed in

"Stay within you," Sweeny carried on

"Glancing..." the judge and sweeny said together

"stay forever," Sweeny sang

"Breathing lightly..." the judge sang again and the song soon became a duet

"Pretty women,"

Judge Turpin and Sweeney Todd sang together alternating  
"Pretty women!"

"Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,"

"Combing out their hair then they leave  
Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you"

"Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there  
Ah! Pretty women, "

Sweeney Todd sang on his own  
"At their mirrors,"

Judge Turpin joined in again  
"In their gardens,"

Sweeney Todd sang again  
"Letter-writing,"  
the judge sang  
"Flower-picking,"  
then Sweeny sang again  
"Weather-watching."

Sweeney Todd and Judge Turpin sang in unison  
"How they make a man sing!  
Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women!"

"Sir!" Sweeny shouted

"pretty women!"  
Sweeny shouted again "Yes!"

"pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women"

the door swung open it was antony he was out of breath "mr Todd I've spoken with Joanna and she has said she'd leave with me tonight" antony trailed of when he saw the judge. Sweeny sighed

"you! there is indeed no higher power that could of informed me sooner Joanna elope with you? As for you barber its clear to see what kind custom you keep service them well and keep there custom for you shall have none of mine." with that the judge slammed the door behind him as he hurried away from the shop

"mr Todd please you've got to help me" antony was pleading with him but Sweeny was getting madder with each passing second antony was in his sight

"get out."

"But mr Todd"

"OUT!" antony speed out of Sweeny's shop and a few minuets later mrs Lovett came in

**there we are chapter two what do you think? please r&r no flames please chapter three is beeing worked on and should be up soon.**


End file.
